Intimate Encounters
by Princess976
Summary: This is a series of one/two shots that put you, the reader, in an intimate encounter with the boys from The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. -The character tags are not couples just a list of characters.-
1. Art Appreciation

**A/N: This is the first in a series of one or two shots involving the reader with one of the sexy men of TVD and TO. These are NOT prompts, they're all from my head. As I go along I'd be happy to take a prompt or two but reserve the right to say no to any request. This is my first time writing Klaus smut, so I hope I did ok.**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TVD or TO. I do however own YOU, the Reader. But trust me, I only have on planning the boys do good things to you. You know what I'm talking about! ;)**

* * *

**Pairing: Klaus/Reader**

**Rating: Explicit (AO3)**

**Summary: You visit Klaus in his New Orleans home. He tells you he is having trouble with his latest painting. He wants to paint the women who loves him but doesn't know what she looks like. You show him that she looks like you.**

* * *

"Klaus, are you here?" you call out as you enter his front door. He doesn't answer and you make your way upstairs to his art room. He told you he would give you some of his art work for the local artists section of your gallery. You had seen him for the first time painting in the Quarter. You were mesmerized by him and his art work.

Everything about him screamed sexy and you found yourself seeking him out. He intrigued you and his paintings captivated you. You enter his art room and find it empty. Leaning against the wall were a group of four canvases with your name on them by sticky note. You examine them realizing he had given your four favorites. You glance out the window and see him in the back by the pool. You make your way to him to thank him.

"Klaus, thank you so much for the paintings. They will be the highlight of my showing." you tell him with a brilliant smile.

"You're welcome, love. Glad I could be of help to such a beautiful woman." he says suavely. You felt your face heat up and knew you were blushing.

"Are you working on anything new?" you ask changing the subject.

"Yes, as a matter of fact and you are the perfect person to help me with it." he says grabbing your hand and leading you back toward his art room.

Once inside he unveils what is on the canvas. You look at it and your eyes narrow and your brow furrows. The canvas isn't blank but there is no focal point. It just looks like an empty bedroom.

"Uh, well it's minimalistic." you say trying to be nice. He chuckles low in his throat.

"The canvas _i__s_ almost bare. Yes I know but it's missing a key element that I can not seem to get right." he says looking at you looking at the painting.

"What?" you ask meeting his gaze. He ignored your question.

"I have sketched it a thousand times but I can't get it right. That is where you come in." he says taking a step closer to you.

"How can I help?" you ask confusion coloring your face.

"Here. Maybe this will help you understand." he said handing you his sketch pad. You open it and the scene on the canvas is before you with an added addition. There is a woman standing in the middle of the scene. She is clearly naked with a sheet molded to her body. She doesn't have a face though.

"Why doesn't she have a face?" you asked looking up from the sketch.

"Because I have a distinct message I am trying to convey. The woman in my painting is looking back at her lover with passion, anticipation, lust and love. I don't have any memories from which to draw." he told you his eyes shadowed. You didn't believe what he was saying.

"That's impossible. Over your long life you can't think of a single face to draw. Klaus, I am positive that women have looked at you with passion, anticipation, lust..." you started but he cut you off before you could finish: by crashing his lips into yours.  
You couldn't believe this was happening. You had waited months for this. You ran your fingers through hair and pressed your body closer to him. He nipped your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to allow his tongue in. Your tongues dueled and he wrapped his fingers in your hair pulling your head to the side exposing your neck. He left your mouth to explore the soft skin of your neck causing you to whimper.

He lifted you bridal style and carried you to his bedroom. Looking around the room you noticed that is the room from the painting. He kicked the door shut and placed you on the floor your back to the door.

He slowly unbuttoned your blouse placing a soft kiss on your lips every time he opened a button. He pushed your top to the floor and planted kisses atop your lace covered breasts. He unzipped your skirt and it slid to the floor and you kicked it to the side. He reached behind you and unsnapped your bra and tossed it to the floor.

He gathered in both of his hands and held them above your head. He licked and teased your nipples into tautness causing you to moan his name. He stepped away from you and removed his shirt. Your eyes were drawn to his amazing body. He pulled you back to him and fused his lips to yours again.  
You felt him slide your panties down your legs. When you stepped out of them you felt Klaus' finger slide along your slit. He traced circles on your clit and you could feel yourself getting more and more wet.

"Klaus, don't tease." you whispered. ln response to your plea, he inserted two fingers into your wet pussy causing you to jerk forward. He finger fucked you at a slow pace causing his name to escape your lips on a moan. He removed his fingers from you and put them into his mouth. Your pussy clenched as you watched him lick your juices from his fingers.

He led you to the bed and laid you down. You watched him remove his dark wash jeans. Your pussy clenched in anticipation when he removed his black boxer briefs and his powerful erection sprang forward.

He climbed on the bed and spread your legs, lowering his mouth to your dripping pussy. You slid your legs over his shoulders and brought your hands to his hair holding him in place.

He tongue fucked you relentlessly. Only stopping to suck your clit or pussy lips. You undulated your hips onto his face: reveling in the feeling of his tongue inside you.

"Fuck, Klaus. Oh my god, you...fuck." were the only words you could say. He sucked your clit a final time making you cum; liquid gushing from your body.

You felt Klaus lick you clean and then in a blink he was poised over your body. His thick cock waiting at your entrance. He leaned down to kiss you arms above your head, fingers entwined. You felt him slowly enter your hot wet core. You wrapped your legs around his waist pulling him deeper into your pussy.

"You feel so good wrapped around my dick, Y/N." Klaus whispered in your ear. "So wet, so tight, love. Say my name." he moaned.  
"Klaus." you moaned."Oh my god Klaus, fuck me harder." you moaned.

He began to pound into you harder. "Faster, please." you said. He began to fuck you faster. "Deeper." you pleaded. He changed the angle of his hips and plunged deeper into you. You could feel your walls fluttering around him. Klaus pounded into you harder.

"Y/N, your pussy is so tight, it fits me perfectly." Klaus moaned.

You matched him thrust for thrust. When his movements started to be erratic you were ready for your release and his. When he came with a roar spilling his hot cum inside of you, it triggered your orgasm his name ripping from your throat. When your breathing was regular again you looked at him.

"Look at my face. Now you can finish your painting with all the emotions you listed...especially love." you said quietly. He didn't say anything just pulled you into a white hot passionate kiss.


	2. Unexpected Family

**A/N: This is story number 2 in my Intimate Encounter series. I've never written Tyler smut before: I hope I did a good job. I'm pleased with it. Let me know what you think. **

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TVD or anything remotely like it. I do own you (Reader) though and you're welcome in advance for the work Tyler is about to put in! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Pairing: Tyler/Reader**

**Rating: Explicit (AO3)**

**Summary: You have been sent into the woods by your Alpha to get some important information. You get more than you bargained for when Tyler Lockwood ends up being your contact. Sparks and clothes fly as you find yourself drawn to the hybrid with the tired sad eyes.**

* * *

You didn't understand what you were doing in the middle of the Virginia woods, on the hottest day of the summer, but you went where your Alpha led. Apparently there was a lead on what happened to Madison's father. The lead pointed us to his hometown, Mystic Falls. What a quaint name for an equally quaint town, you thought. For whatever reason you were chosen to meet the contact. Why the meeting had to be out here, instead of inside in the air conditioning, you had no idea. When you turned you saw, standing in the clearing, one of the most attractive men you had ever seen.

"Are you Y/N?" he asked never taking his eyes off you.

"Yes. Are you Tyler?" you asked him meeting his gaze. You had been told he was a werewolf but he didn't smell like any wolf you'd ever encountered and it made you uneasy.

"At your service, beautiful." he said with a smirk. You rolled your eyes, of course he's a jerk. Nobody who looks as good as him is a nice guy.

"Just answer my questions and I'll be out of here." you said putting your hands on your waist.

"What do I get for answering?" he asked. You didn't have anything to give him. You were told it was a simple fact finding and the moving on.

"You get the satisfaction of helping your fellow werewolf." you told him with a smile.

"Fair enough but you have to answer a couple questions for me as well." he said with a look you couldn't decipher.

"Fine." you said. "Go ahead."

"Are you alone?" he asked.

"In the woods, yes. In town, no." you told him not understanding why he asked you that but feeling nervous.

"Where's the rest of your pack?" he asked moving closer. You took an instinctive step backward.

"At the Mystic Grill, waiting for me." you told him taking another step backward. "Where is your pack?" I asked to distract him.

"Dead." he said and you could hear the pain in his voice.

"I'm so sorry." you said quietly. You couldn't imagine what it felt like to be alone, without a pack and no one to belong to.

"Thanks." he said with a sad smile. He took another step forward but you didn't take one back. "Did you leave your boyfriend at the Grill?" he asked.

"I don't have a boyfriend." you said more puzzled by his questions. He moved across the empty space lightning quick. You gasped in fear.

"What are you?" you ask with fear in your voice.

"I'm a hybrid. Part werewolf, part vampire." he said. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." he said softly.

"I didn't know that was a real thing." you said surprise in your voice.

"There are only two of us. Me and my sire but I hate him more than I care to think about. So I'm alone." Tyler said with a shrug. "Go ahead and ask what you want." he said.

"Do you know Carissa Moorely?" you asked, relieved to be getting to the point of this meeting. You didn't like how drawn you were feeling to this stranger with the smug smile and tired eyes.

"No. I have never heard that name before." he told you.

"Do you know Mason Lockwood?" you asked. You watched his stance become defensive.

"Why?" he asked his voice hard.

"Because my pack has been looking for him for 3 years." you told him.

"He's dead. Stop looking." he said turning away from you.

"Wait!" you said grabbing his arm.

"What?" he questioned his voice cold.

"Don't you want to know why we were looking for him?" you inquired.

"Not really. I'm not interested in continuing some feud my uncle had going." Tyler told you still walking away.

"No. You have it all wrong." you said following him. "We have or had good news for him so I guess now it's your good news. It's about your family." you told him quickly. He froze on the spot and turned to face you his face contorted with rage.

"I don't have a family." he yelled. "My entire family is dead! My pack is dead! So don't tell me about family!" he said as tears of rage, frustration and grief fell from his eyes.

You didn't know what to do. Your heart broke for this broken boy in front of you. Just a few years younger than you who had lost so much. You wrapped your arms around him and held him as he cried. After a few moments he pulled away from you. He gave you a sheepish grin and wiped his eyes.

"Tyler, I have something to show you." you said sweetly.  
"What is it?" he asked.

You showed him your phone. He looked at the screen his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Your daugnter is cute, Y/N." he said handing the phone back.

"She's not mine. Carissa was her mother. She died in child birth. But she doesn't look like Carissa's family. I think she looks like her father's family." you told him looking at the picture of the three year old with dark curls and dimples.

"Oh." he said not understanding where you are going with this conversation.

"Her name is Madison. And she's the reason we've been looking for your uncle Mason. She's his daughter." you told Tyler.

"You're sure?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." you said matching his tone.

"She's my family? I have a family." he said astonished. He hugged you tightly whispering thank you in your ear. When he pulled away from you the look in his eyes made your breath catch in your throat. He put his hands on both sides of your face and kissed you soundly. He swiped his tongue across your bottom lip and you opened your mouth to receive his tongue. He slid his tongue into your mouth, coaxing yours into a duel with his.

He backed you into the nearest tree and pulled your shirt over your head. He removed his own shirt and your eyes feasted on his near perfect body. He unhooked your bra and took your nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking causing you to arch your back away from the tree. He kneaded your other breast causing your nipple to pebble because of his attention.

Tyler unbuttoned your jeans and removed them and your panties at once. He placed three of his fingers into your mouth and then slid those same fingers into your waiting pussy. You moaned loudly as he worked his fingers hard and fast into your clenching pussy. You dropped your head on his shoulder as he finger fucked you into release.

He used his super speed to remove his jeans and boxer briefs. He lifted your legs around his waist and slid his hot and hard cock into your warm waiting pussy. You moaned your approval.

"Y/N, your pussy is so tight. It's so wet for me." Tyler whispered in your ear. "Tell me it's all for me." he said.

"It's all...mm...for you. Fuck, Tyler." you panted.

He pounded his massive cock into you harder and harder. You could feel the familiar tightening in your stomach and knew you were about to cum. Tyler reached between your bodies to rub your clit and you flew apart in his arms. He didn't slow down his assault into your still spasming pussy. You feel his thrust start come harder and faster and you know he's close.

"Come on Y/N. Cum for me one more time. I want you to cum on my dick. Now!" Tyler growled as he came shouting. "Y/N!"  
You followed Tyler into your third orgasm screaming his name at the top of your lungs. You both hissed as he pulled his softening dick from you. He helped you dress and then he dressed himself. When you were both fully dressed he took your hand in his.

"Let's go meet my new family." he said kissing your forehead and leading you from the forest.


	3. Touch of a Stranger

**A/N: So long time no see. Sorry been having internet issues. I have never written Jeremy as a main character before. I typically bash Jeremy so this is new for me. I figured I owed him after his horrible treatment in Little Witch. It's only right that I make it up to him. If you're a reader of Jeremy sex that has him timid and unsure, fair warning this is NOT that. Young Jeremy can not be found here, I have replaced him with Hot Hunter Jeremy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TVD or TO. I only own you (Reader) and I made sure Jeremy did right by you!**

**Enjoy!**

**REVIEW=LOVE!**

* * *

**Pairing: Jeremy/Reader**

**Rating: Explicit (AO3)**

**Summary: You are working the slow shift at your family's diner when a handsome stranger enters. The two of you connect instantly but like all customers he paid for his food and left. But he returns later and the only thing on the menu is you.**

* * *

Jeremy was on a food run. He and Matt had decided to get out of Mystic Falls for awhile. To just get away from everyone and everything. Jeremy couldn't take it anymore. He loved his sister and Bonnie but he loved his sanity more and he had to make a choice. He choose to leave and he didn't regret it. Jeremy pulled up in front of a small diner and exited the truck to pick up his and Matt's dinner.

You were so irritated. You had drawn the short straw tonight and you had to wait tables at your family's diner. It was so slow you'd had four customers all night, and they had all been together. The only person to talk to you was Claude the cook: but you tried to keep away from him. All he ever wanted to talk about was 'back in the war'. You weren't even sure what war. You barely looked up when the bell jingled signaling the opening of diner's door. You heard a voice at the other end of the counter.

"Excuse me, can I get an order to go?" the voice said. You plaster on a fake smile that quickly turns into a real one as you spy the attractive young man down by the register.

"Sure. What can I get you?" you asked still smiling.

"What's good?" he asked.

"The cheeseburger are the best in the state and the pie. We have the best made fresh daily pie." you told him with pride. You don't hate your family diner. You hated it when it was so slow.

"Ok, then two cheeseburgers with the works, fries and two slices of your best pie." he said with a boyish grin you felt yourself responding to. You put his order in and the two of you made small talk while he waiting.

He told you that he was on a road trip with his friend and they were staying in the motel down the road. You moved away to box up his pie and retrieve the to-go boxes Claude had set on the ledge. When you handed him his bag your hand grazed his and you felt a zing in his touch. A zing that traveled up your arm and down your spine causing warmth to pool between your thighs.

Your eyes darted to his and you knew he felt it as well. When he paid you for his food he let his hand linger on yours a little longer than necessary. He smiled a sexy smile and was gone. You spent the of the evening at the diner thinking about the guy with the serious eyes and boyish smile.

You knew that when you closed the dinner and went home you would have some business to handle before you went to sleep. It was unfathomable that the innocent touch, from a handsome stranger, could wreak so much havoc on your body. Claude waited until you put the night's receipts in the safe before he left. You were in the outer

part of the diner stacking chairs when you heard the bell above the door jingle. Fear gripped you. You removed the pepper spray from your pocket slowly.

Then said in a voice that sounded more confident than you felt, "We're closed. And I can't open the safe."

"I didn't come for food or money." a voice said. You turned around swiftly and standing there was the man you'd been fantasizing about all night.

"Then what are you here for?" you asked your voice shaky.

"You." he said moving toward you. Speechless you move behind the counter before he can reach you. You watched as he barely altered his stride and jumped the counter with what looked like minimal effort. He landed directly in front of you: and placed his arms on either side of you as you leaned on the counter. You pushed against his chest and he moved a little: just enough that you could feel his hard body pressed

against you.

You entered into the office gathering your things. Your flight instinct was in high gear. You didn't have hot one night stands with hot customers. It wasn't who you were. You would have been perfectly content to go home and pleasure yourself to the memory of the feel of his hand against yours. The thought fleetingly crosses your mind that maybe that was lame. The voice in your head tells you it would be much better to touch yourself to a memory of mind-blowing sex than an innocent touch of the hand. Realizing the logic in that you turn to see him leaning in the doorway with his arms folded.

You and he took a simultaneous step forward and he pulled you the rest of the way to him, flush against him. He kissed you deeply and when he pulled away your chest was heaving and your pupils were dilated with lust. He lifted your tee over your head and started kissing the tops of your breast that were visible from your lace covered bra. He unbuttoned your denim skirt and pushed it off your hips revealing lacy boyshorts. You kicked the skirt away and took off your shoes. You realized, as he was unhooking your bra, that you didn't know his name. As he took your nipple into his mouth you asked his name.

"What's your name?" He looked up at you and slowly released your nipple with a slight pop.

"Jeremy." he said and without another word he began sucking the other nipple with fervor. You threaded your hands into his hair holding him to you. He licked the valley between your breasts trailing downward. He dropped to his knees in front of you, he ran his tongue around the inside of your belly button causing you to whimper. He hooked his fingers in the sides of your panties.

"What's your name?"he whispered as he removed your panties.

"Y/N." you say in an equally low tone.

"Well, Y/N you're beautiful." he said as he looked at you. He ran his hands up your thighs and used his hands to widen your stance. He kissed both of your inner thighs before he coaxed your clit out with his tongue. Your knees buckled when you felt him wrap his lips around the sensitive nub. Jeremy slowly licked from your clit down your slit and into your dripping pussy. You leaned back onto the desk and worked your hips to the rhythm his tongue set. He attached his lips to your clit again and slid two fingers into your pussy. He began to pump them hard and fast and you matched him thrust for thrust. You looked down your body to see him looking at you. "Y/N, your pussy tastes amazing. It's so wet and hot." he said before he sucked each one of your sensitive pussy lips. You came in a gush, juices covering his lips. He stood to his feet and licked his lips and cleaned his fingers. He pulled you to him and kissed you. Your pussy clenched as you tasted yourself on his tongue.

"Jeremy, I need you." you said.

"What do you need?" he asked slowly removing his shirt. "Y/N, tell me what you need." he said slipping out of his jeans and boxer briefs.

"I need you inside me; fucking me." you said as you saw his thick hard cock jutting out from his body.

"Whatever you want, Y/N." Jeremy said as he turned you away from him leaning you over the desk. You felt him run his dick along your folds before he slid in all the way to the hilt on his first thrust. He leaned over your back placing kisses along your neck and spine while thrusting slowly into you.

"Faster." you moaned. Jeremy began to move faster snapping his hips at a breathtaking pace. You arched your back and enjoyed the feeling.

"Deeper." you requested as you pushed yourself back against him in order to feel his cock deeper in your pussy.

"Harder." you begged feeling like he was holding back. Jeremy dug his fingertips into your hips and began pounding into you. He was pounding into you so hard you knew you'd have trouble walking and you loved it.

Without warning he pulled completely out of you. He turned you around and lifted you onto the desk. He hovered over you momentarily before he slammed his dick back into you. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he pounded into you powerfully.

"Fuck Y/N. Your pussy is perfection. So hot and tight around me." Jeremy said with a pleasureful moan.

"Oh, Jeremy. Right there. Please." you moaned. You were leaving scratches down his back as he pleasured you.

"Tell me you like my cock, Y/N."

"I like your cock." you whimpered.

"I don't believe you." he breathed almost pulling all the way out.

"I like the way your cock feels deep in my pussy." you said on a moan.

"Good. Cause I like the way your pussy feels milking my cock." Jeremy said.

"Oh my god, Jeremy! I'm going to..." you moaned as your orgasm rushed over you. Through your pleasure daze you feel his thrusts getting harder and less rhythmic and then you felt him cum hot and hard inside of you.

"Fuck Y/N!" Jeremy yelled. He pulled his softening dick from you and pulled you to him and kissed you hard. You watched him get dressed from your place on the desk. When he was dressed he moved to you again and kissed you roughly, running his fingers through your still wet folds. He licked his fingers and was gone. The last thing you heard was the twinkling of the bell on the front door as he passed through it and out of your life.


	4. Late Night Games

**A/N: Here it is the latest encounter. I hope you guys enjoy it. I know it's shorter than the others but no worries Damon handled his business as only Damon Salvatore can. I am really pleased with this and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TVD or TO. The only thing I own is You (Reader) and I made sure that Damon was all about pleasing you. (Honestly he didn't have a problem with being your boy toy, he said he likes you enough to let you use his body.)**

**REVIEWS=LOVE**

* * *

**Pairing: Damon/Reader**

**Rating: Explicit (AO3)**

**Summary: You head to a bar looking for some fun. All you find is trouble in the form of another patron. You are rescued by a raven hair man who wants to play a few games with you.**

* * *

You entered the bar and looked around. You didn't see anyone you knew so you took a seat at the bar, next to a man with raven dark hair and a pretty profile. He glanced at you when you ordered and you saw the clearest blue eyes you'd ever seen. He held his glass up in a toast. You held yours up in response and took a drink.

On your other side you felt someone sit next to you. When you glanced you saw a very large very sweaty man leering at you. You rolled your eyes and looked away to where the view was better.

"Hey beautiful." the sweaty man said close to your ear. You leaned away from him and turned to face him.

"Hello." you said coolly.

"Let me buy you a drink." he said.

"No thanks." you told him shaking your head.

"Your loss." he said an odd look in his eyes that you couldn't decipher.

Relieved that he had given up seemingly easy you turned to talk to the raven haired man but he was gone. Deciding to call it a night you paid your tab and headed outside.

On your way to your car someone grabbed you. They pulled you to their chest and you realized it is the sweaty guy from the bar. He was pulling you toward his car while you are struggling to break free. You screamed for help and he clamped his large hand over your mouth. He continued to drag you across the parking lot.

The next thing you knew you were being pulled from your captor. It was the blue eyed man from the bar. The two men began to fight but the large man didn't stand a chance.

"What are you?" you heard the large man say before the blue eyed man ripped his throat out. He cast him aside and looked at you.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"No." you answered.

"Good." he answered his mouth covered in blood.

He grabbed you and pulled you to his classic car. He helped you into the passenger seat and then he took you to his house.

Once inside the house he wasted no time getting you naked. He laid you on his bed and hovered over you. He kissed you passionately, his hands roaming her body. He slid two fingers into your wet folds and you moaned loudly. He pumped his fingers in and out of you slowly prolonging the pleasure. Right before you tumbled over the edge he removed his fingers and slammed his rock hard dick into your pulsating pussy. You screamed your release. You wrapped your legs around his waist drawing him deeper into you.

"You're so tight." he said as he slid in and out of you. He reached between your bodies to find your clit. He latched on to one of your nipples while his thumb rubbed circles on the little bundle of nerves he'd found.

He removed his mouth from your breast and attached it to your neck. He sank his fangs into your neck while you sank yours into his, and you were both skyrocketed into an orgasm that can only be experienced by blood sharing.

When he rolled off of you he pulled you to his side.

"Y/N, I love you. And I love when you play human victim." Damon said kissing you lightly.

"I love you too." you told him as you rolled on top of him. "Wanna play another game, Damon?" you asked your dripping pussy hovering over him. The head of his dick was at your opening waiting for you to sink down on to the thick flesh.

"No games, Y/N. Just slide that tight wet pussy onto my cock." Damon growled.

As you slid onto him the veins under your eyes were visible and so were your fangs. You rode Damon with wild reckless abandon. Damon thrust his hips upward to match your relentless pace.

"When he placed his wrist at your mouth you smiled wickedly and bit down supplying him with your own wrist. You came apart as his blood ran down your throat and your cum covered his dick.

"I love you, Y/N!" Damon said with his cock still buried deep inside you.

"Go to sleep. It's round three when you wake up." he said as you rolled off him. You smiled as he kissed you before you drifted off to sleep.


	5. Letting Go of Mystic Falls

**A/N: ****So this one kind of got away from me so I broke it into two pieces. I'm not apologizing because Matt doesn't get nearly enough love. The second piece should be up in a couple days. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: _I do NOT own TVD or anything else you may recognize. I only own You (Reader) and I made sure Matt handled his business and yours, mostly yours. If you don't believe that Matty Blue Eyes can put it down I only have one word for you: Prague!_**

**RATING: M / E(AO3)**

**PAIRING: Matt Donovan/Reader**

**SUMMARY: After years of wandering you found love in the arms of Matt Donovan. You love everything about him especially his loyalty. When Matt's loyalty is tested he does what he always does, he puts his friends first even at the cost of his happiness with you.**

* * *

You watched him dress. The last thing he put on was his vervain bracelet. He always took it off when you were together so he didn't hurt you. He was so kind and considerate and honest. He was also drop dead gorgeous. You could admit, if only to yourself, that you were vain and you liked the way his body looked molded into yours. He leaned across the bed and kissed you gently.

"See you tonight, Y/N," Matt Donovan said as he grabbed his phone from the night stand and left the bedroom.

You watched him leave then exited the bed. You didn't necessarily have plans for the day but you like to be occupied. You decided to make a romantic dinner for you and Matt to share when he returned home from work. He had told you jokingly that the only reason he kept you around was your cooking skills.

As you studied the aisles of the Mystic Falls market you lamented the lack of variety. You longed for the international flavor of New York. So many different markets and styles to choose from but you chose Matt so by extension you chose Mystic Falls. No matter how mundane the town was.

You hated Mystic Falls. You had come to visit the small town when you heard that your old friend Stefan Salvatore lived there. You only meant to stay for a week but here you were one year later living with Matt Donovan, so deeply in love you don't see a way out.

The only point of contention between the two of you was Matt not wanting to leave Mystic Falls. He would go away with you for extended trips but he always insisted that you return to his hometown. He always said he needed to check on his friends. More than once he had cut your trip short because they needed his help. How incompetent were these people was your constant thought. What could Matt, a human, do that four vampires, one hybrid, one witch and a vampire hunter couldn't? You knew that he would continue to put himself in danger for them: so you went along to protect him because you knew they wouldn't.

You made your selection and went home. Matt was a man with simple tastes. You knew he would be just as happy with a steak and baked potato as he would be with Duck a L'orange. You sent Tyler and Jeremy a text telling them to skip dinner at home because you had a surprise for Matt.

You spent the afternoon cleaning the massive house. You showered and put on Matt's favorite little black dress. While you were prepping the steaks Elena Gilbert came into the kitchen. You didn't trust her. She had recently returned from parts unknown after switching off her emotions. She returned remorseful and they all took her back with open arms. You didn't trust or like her before and you definitely didn't like her now. You didn't know what she wanted nor did you care. You only wanted her gone before Matt came home.

"Hi, Y/N," Elena said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Elena," you said eying and then turning back to your steaks in dismissal. You didn't know what happened next but you felt a syringe enter your neck and everything went black.

When you awoke you were tied a chair with a vervain soaked rope. An unfamiliar vampire stood in front of you holding a stake. You tried to pull free but the ropes burned you. You looked around and didn't recognize the place he was keeping you. You wondered why he hadn't staked you yet.

"What do you want?" you asked him.

"What do I want?" he repeated your question. "I want you to pay for what you did!" he said calmly.

"What did I do? How could I have done something to you. I've never seen you before!" you told him.

"Liar. I know you killed her and I'm going to make you pay," he told you menacingly. You knew that there was a possibility that you had killed the her he was talking about. It was not that long ago that you were a ruthless killer. Maybe you did deserve death for some of the things you had done. But you were not about to die now. Not when you had found redemption in Matt's kiss and in his love. There was also the possibility that something else was going on. Why was Elena the last face you saw?

"How do you know Elena Gilbert?" you asked.

"None of your business. You just worry about when I'm going to kill you," he said as drove the stake deep into your side. He smirked and left the room. You heard a car start and knew you were alone. You managed to get your hand into your pocket and extract your phone. You dialed Matt quickly.

"Hey baby! Where are you? I'm waiting for you," he said in that tone that usually made you melt. Today it just made you cry.

"Matt, help me," you gasped. The stake had pierced your lung and the wood had been soaked in vervain.

"Y/N, what's going on? Where are you?" you could hear the fear and panic in his voice.

"I don't know. Some cheap motel. I don't even know if I'm still in Mystic Falls. He took me from home. I love you," you said your consciousness fading.

You disconnected the call and put your phone away. You knew Matt wouldn't find you in time. Your last thought was of Matt and his blue eyes.

You awaken screaming in agony as the stake is pulled from your side.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Matt said caressing your face.

"Matt? What? How did you find me?" you asked confused but relieved.

"It helps to have a hybrid best friend," he said smiling gently. He lifted you from the chair you had been tied and carried you outside to his waiting truck. Tyler and Jeremy were waiting for the two of you. "Where is he?" Matt asked anger seeping into his voice.

"In the bed of the truck. We're taking him to the boarding house cell. Then we'll find out what's happening," Jeremy said.  
Matt nodded curtly. He placed you in the back seat of his truck and slid in beside you pulling you to his side. Tyler tossed you a couple of blood bags with a smile. You smiled a weary smile of thanks and drained the bags. You felt instantly better but you still looked a mess and your dress was ruined.

You hadn't mentioned Elena's part in what happened and you weren't going to until you figured out what happened. When the truck stopped in front of the boarding house Tyler jumped out grabbed your kidnapper threw him over his shoulder and carried him inside followed by Jeremy. Matt had you tucked safely against him and you weren't complaining.

When Tyler returned to the study they all stood silent for a moment. Then Bonnie moved to you and hugged you, a hug you returned. When she pulled away, Stefan was waiting with open arms. You hugged your old friend tightly, then moved back into Matt's arms.

"So your murderous past finally caught up with you," Damon stated.

"Maybe," you shrugged. You weren't feeling up to a verbal sparring match with Damon.

"Bon, can you take Y/N upstairs so she can take a bath?" Matt asked Bonnie.

She nodded and led you upstairs to a spare bedroom. She gave you some clothes and left you alone. As you sat in the tub you let the tears fall. You realized how close you came to leaving Matt, to making him suffer another loss and you cried harder. You never wanted to hurt him and it seemed like a possibility that your past was going to do it for you.

You heard Matt ascending the stairs. You heard him enter the bedroom, he didn't say anything. You heard him removing his clothes. You let the sound of him lull you into peacefulness. He entered the bathroom and slid into the tub behind you wrapping his arms around you. You leaned back against him letting his beating heart and even breathing wrap you in a cocoon of safety and love.

When you felt Matt start to wash your hair you sighed in contentment. His fingers felt divine sliding against your scalp. After he rinsed your hair he stood from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. You pouted slightly because it was a shame to cover something so gorgeous. He helped you from the tub and wrapped you in a fluffy towel. He dried your body completely then used a blow dryer to dry your hair until it was glossy and straight.

He led you into the bedroom and made you lay down. He laid beside you and skimmed his hands all over your body. His lips followed his hands as he placed feather light kisses on your face, arms, legs, stomach everywhere he could reach. He lingered particularly long over the spot where your heart lay. You wished you could make it beat for him. He placed a kiss over the stillness in your chest and looked into your eyes. You could see love, reverence and devotion in his eyes and you hoped he could see them reflected in your own eyes.

He kissed you then: passionately, hotly full of lust and love. He put your arms above your head and held them there. He knew you could break free if you wanted to but he knew you wouldn't.

The kisses he trailed along your body this time weren't feather light. They were more licks and bites along your skin. Matt understood that your sense of touch was heightened and he knew that trailing his tongue along your hipbone was driving you insane. Which is exactly what he had in mind.

He released your wrists and used his hands to separate your thighs. His eyes met yours briefly and he gave you a smirk. You knew he was pleased by how wet you were already.

He dipped his head and placed a lick on your hot wet center. He parted your folds with his tongue and lightly licked the bundle of nerves he found there. He gently sucked each of your pussy lips before he thrust his tongue inside of you causing you to cry out in pleasure.

You pushed yourself closer to him your hands finding his hair and held him where you wanted him. He didn't need to be coaxed. He pumped his tongue in and out of you causing your back to arch off the bed.

Matt used his thumb to stroke your clit as he continued to slide his tongue in and out of your now dripping hole. You felt the familiar tightening in your stomach. Matt raised his head and caught your eye. "Cum now," he said in a voice so sexy your body obeyed and you felt liquid gush from you into his warm waiting mouth. Matt kissed your pussy lips lightly through the aftershocks then settled beside you.

He wrapped you in his arms and kissed you deeply. Tasting yourself on his tongue made you ready to go again but you heard Stefan coming toward the room. You used your vampire speed to pull a blanket over the two of you before Stefan opened the door.

"Y/N, sorry to interrupt but I thought you'd like to know your kidnappers awake," Stefan said suppressing a laugh.

"Thanks, Stef. Goodbye!" you said shooting him a deadly glare. He could have told you that without coming upstairs he knew you would have heard. He just wanted to create an awkward situation, apparently that kind of thing is funny to him. Matt chuckled and kissed you again.

"Come on. We'll finish this later," he said as he gave you a sexy stare. You returned his look got dressed and went downstairs together.  
When you entered the study your kidnapper was tied to a chair with a thick chain. Damon was standing in front of him. You crossed the room before Damon could touch him.

"He's mine," you said with malice. Damon nodded and stepped back.

"What is your name?" you asked.

"Why do you care? You didn't care when you left my Lisa in the sun without her daylight necklace, " he said looking at you hatred filling his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've never done that to anyone," you said shocked. "How did you find me?" you asked.

"I'm a tracker. I tracked a vampire to Mystic Falls. When I got here I lost the scent because there are too many vampires here to get a lock," he said.

"So you just picked the first one you saw?" Matt questioned anger in his voice.

"No, I picked the one who murdered my Lisa!" he spat.

"How do you know that?" Matt asked his body tense.

"I figured it out." he said growing tired of the questioning.

"How?" Matt asked again. You knew how he "figured" it out. Elena told him, but you knew he needed to be the one who said so. When he didn't answer Damon handed Matt a stake. Matt drove it into his side in the same place your captor had done to you. "How?" he asked again. He still didn't answer. You moved over beside Matt and leaned into your kidnappers face.

"Tell us now!" you growled taking the stake from his side and plunging it inches below his heart.

"Kill me. I have nothing to live for," he panted.

"No, no. Why would you ask me to show you mercy? I'm not heartless but to kill you would give you what you want," you said coldly. "I'm not in the habit of giving my tormentor what they want," you said plunging the stake in further.

"You are proving that you killed my Lisa. You cold blooded bitch," he growled. You punched.

"I just want you to tell me why you decided I was the one who killed Lisa. Because torture by sunlight is not my style. I haven't killed a human in three years. It's been more time than that since I killed a vampire. Someone gave you some wrong information." you tell him. His eyes darted quickly to Elena and you turn to her. "Right, Elena."

"I don't know what you're talking about Y/N," she said lying and batting her doe eyes.

"Explain why you were the last face I saw before I woke up tied to a chair," you asked her.

"You're confused." she stammered.

"I'm not confused." you said advancing on her. She held her ground.

"You are. Why are you accusing me?" she asked recovered from her earlier stumble. "I wouldn't try to hurt you," Elena lied smoothly.

"You vervained me and gave me to him. What I want to know is: why?" you said moving closer.

"Y/N, what are you saying?" Stefan asked.

"I was taken from home. A home he doesn't have access to," you said. "Elena's face is the last one I saw," you repeated. Matt moved to your kidnapper and pulled the stake from him.

"Talk," he said.

"I got nothing to say. Someone here killed my Lisa and I'm not going to rest until you're all dead," he ranted.

"That's all I need to hear," Damon said reaching into his chest.

"Stop!" you yelled. "Who told you I killed Lisa?" you asked again. His eyes bored into Elena.

"Her," he said. The entire room looked to her. She didn't know what to say. She knew she was caught. You lunged at her only to be stopped by Stefan.

"Y/N, stop!" he said.

"No! Let me go Stefan!" you said trying to break free. Your captor laughed.

"Doesn't matter to me which one killed her. I'll kill them both," he said coldly. Matt looked at the stake in his hand and tossed it to Damon who plunged it into your kidnappers heart.

"Elena, how could you?" Matt asked. "You're supposed to be my friend," he said hurt evident in his eyes.

"You don't understand. I had to, he was looking for me. I killed Lisa but it was when I had my humanity off," Elena explained.

"That's not an excuse." Matt said.

"I had to save my life," she said. "I was in danger," she said moving around Stefan to stand in front Matt. "You weren't supposed to find out," she told him as if that made it any better.

"Matt, I'm leaving Mystic Falls. I'm never coming back here. I love you, please come with me," you said your eyes full of tears. He looked around at his friends and then back to you.

"Baby, I can't just desert my friends," he said wiping your tears.

"I know," you said nuzzling into his hands. "But I have to go. If I stay I _will_ kill her. I won't be the one to take another person away from you like that," you told him quietly.

"I love you, Y/N," Matt said pulling you to him not bothering to hide his tears. You kissed him passionately and stepped away.

"Stefan, I'll see you around." you said before hugging him knowing that as long as he was with Elena you wouldn't.

You hugged Damon next.

"Stay out of trouble, Y/N. And if you can't, give me a call. Witchy and I will there to bail you out," he said smirking. Next you hugged Bonnie.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized before she hugged you.

"Bonnie, don't apologize. Take care and I'll see you," you told her. You hugged Caroline next, she was crying. "Care, don't cry. Mystic Falls isn't a prison. Come visit me in New York," you told her hugging her. She nodded while sniffling. You hugged Tyler and Jeremy next. They held you tightly and you whispered to them. "Take care of him for me," They both nodded and you pulled away. You left the boarding house and didn't look back knowing that if you did you'd never leave.


	6. Whatever Make You Happy, My Love

**A/N: ****So this one kind of got away from me so I broke it into two pieces. I'm not apologizing because Matt doesn't get nearly enough love. The second piece should be up in a couple days. Enioy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own TVD or anything else you may recognize. I only own You (Reader) and I made sure Matt handled his business and yours, mostly yours. If you don't believe that Matty Blue Eyes can put it down I only have one word for you: Prague!**

**REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

**3 Months Later**

You were back in the city you loved. All the sights and sounds; a buffet of things to do and people to eat. You should have been happy. You should have been having the time of your life, but you weren't. You were miserable. You'd left your heart in Mystic Falls and there was no getting around it.

After three months you knew it was a lost cause, Matt wasn't coming. Two months ago Bonnie and Damon had shown up at your door on their way across America on an epic road trip. A few weeks later you received a postcard from Caroline wishing you a Happy Mardi Gras. And just last month Jeremy sent you an email with pictures of him and Tyler in Rome partying with a bunch of girls. You hadn't heard from Stefan but that was probably a good thing, your desire to kill Elena hadn't left you and knowing where she was, was too much of a temptation.

All of Matt's reasons for staying in Mystic Falls were gone and yet he stayed. You tried to not let it bother you. Tell yourself that he was just a stupid human boy, but that never worked. He wasn't a stupid human. He was the love of your life, but apparently you weren't the love of his.

You spent a lot of nights at the clubs until very late dancing and feeding. You spent a lot of days wandering the city you love wishing you could show it to Matt and then becoming sad and finally angry.

Angry that you couldn't move on. Angry that you hadn't heard from Matt to tell you he was staying in Mystic Falls, or that he found love somewhere else. You felt like he owed you at least that much. The thought had occurred to you that Rebekah had returned and compelled him to forget that he loved you, but that was farfetched. You knew it you were trying to justify Matt's absence.

One night at a club, strong arms slid around your waist. You had been through this before. Some human or vampire trying to get laid by the lonely girl dancing and drinking alone.

You turned to rebuff him but the words were lost when you stared into the beautiful blue eyes of Matt Donovan. You were so happy to see him that you pulled him to you and crashed your lips into his. You kissed him hard and rough your leg winding around his waist. He ground himself against you and you moaned. Your eyes flew open and you pulled away.

"What are you doing here?" you asked over the music. "No nevermind. I don't care!" you said turning to leave. He was right behind you leaving the club. You were happy to see him but you weren't going to let him pretend nothing happened. You grabbed a couple girls and compelled them to surround and dance with him. You needed enough time to get home and think. You saw the girls surrounding him and you exited the club. You headed home using your vampire speed, it was late no one was going to see you.

You were sipping from a blood bag looking at the city when a loud knock sounded through your apartment. You opened the door and Matt was standing there. You were a little shocked he was there so fast since you'd only been home for about twenty minutes.

He stood waiting. You reluctantly allowed him to enter. You were waging an internal debate. Should you hug him tightly and instantly forgive. Or should you yell and scream letting him feel your rage, or should you just make him leave. You couldn't bear to watch him leave so you decided to let him know what you were feeling.

"Long time no see," you said coldly. He flinched slightly at the coldness in your voice. He opened his mouth to speak but you held up your hand, you weren't finished. "I have to say I'm surprised to see you here. I thought Mystic Falls was your home," you sneered. "There people there that need you," you added with a roll of your eyes. "It makes me feel great to see how easy it was for you to let me go. It's been three months! And you show up and put your arms around me like nothing happened! You can't do that, it's not fair!" you yelled.

"Are you finished?" he asked. "I want to tell you where I've been and what I've been doing," he said.

"Fine, talk," you said sitting down.

"Thank you," he said with a small smile. You turned your head to avoid returning his smile. He smiled widely at that and began his story. "As you know Damon and Bonnie left Mystic Falls shortly after you did. They told me they were coming to see you and asked if I wanted to come along. I told them no because most of my other friends were still there. A few days later Caroline got a call from Elijah. He asked her to come to New Orleans and help him with Klaus. Elijah seemed certain she was the only one who could help. She and Ty fought about it. He wanted to go along. She told him he wasn't her father or boyfriend and she went alone. A few weeks later she called her mom and asked her to send her things because she wasn't coming home. Ty was mad and wanted to go to New Orleans to bring her back. Jer and I convinced him to go on a trip and see the world. He reluctantly agreed and they left," he said.

"You're not endearing yourself to me. That was a month ago!" you interrupted.

"I thought you weren't going to talk," he smirked. You could not believe he was smirking. You stood up ready to ask him to leave. He stood up as well.  
"Y/N, sit down and listen!" he said forcefully. You paused, he never ordered you around, at least not when you had clothes on, so you knew he was serious. You sat back down and crossed your legs expectantly. "I had something to do before I could come here. I couldn't do it by myself. I asked Stefan and Elena, the only two still in Mystic Falls other than myself, to help me. They said no so I had to hunt down Bonnie and Damon," he told you.

"What did you have to do that was so important that it took a month?" you asked.

"I'm not ready to tell you. Damon was hard to track down, he was driving back roads and using compulsion. When I finally found him I had to convince him to help me. After he did what I asked I came straight here." he said.

"Ok, I guess. Why wouldn't Stefan help you?" you asked.

"Elena asked him not to because she didn't agree," he said irritated.

"Agree with what?" you asked.

"This," he said. Before your very eyes Matt's face changed and you watched black veins crawl down his face. You moved over to him and caressed the veins with your fingers.

"Matt, why?" you asked shocked that he'd chosen to be a vampire. "And you're sired to...Damon."

"No, I'm not sired to Damon. I'm sired to...someone else. I'll explain if you want," Matt said quietly.

"Please do," you said settling beside him.

"After Tyler and Jeremy decided to leave they told me to come after you. I told them I would but then I figured you probably wouldn't want me," Matt said looking into my eyes. "I had to figure out a way to convince you to take me back. Your time is unlimited mine wasn't. I didn't want to be too old to enjoy you once I convinced you to take me back," Matt said smiling.

"Why are you so convinced I'll take you back?" you asked with a brief smile.

"Because I love you and I'm going to spend forever convincing you. Even if I have to follow you around the world," Matt said caressing your face.

"You became a vampire, for me?" you asked shock in your tone.

"No. I did it for me. I don't want to go through life not being able to do anything for my friends. I don't want to only have a few short years with you. I want to live a thousand lifetimes with you and now I can," Matt said brushing his lips against yours. You sighed against his lips and wrapped your arms around his neck. He pulled you into his lap and captured your lips in a hot passionate kiss.

He lifted your dress over your head and tossed it to the side. He smirked when he saw you weren't wearing a bra. He licked a pebbled nipple causing you to moan as he reached between your bodies to run his fingers across your panty clad core.

You pulled his shirt from his finely chiseled body. You pressed your skin to his reveling in the feeling of having him next to you again. Matt stood to his feet with your legs wrapped around his waist. You thought he was going to take you to your bedroom but he backed you into the sliding glass door that led to your balcony.

He unbuttoned and slipped out of his jeans while holding you with one arm. He ripped your panties from your body and in the next motion he plunged his cock into you, causing you to grip his biceps as you arched your back from the cold glass door. Matt pounded into you causing the door to rattle in it's frame.

"Y/N, I missed how you feel around me. How tight and wet you are for me," he purred in your ear. Every word he spoke was like an electric shock to your pulsating pussy.

"Oh my god. Matt! Fuck!" you moaned as you answered him thrust for thrust. You could feel yourself milking his cock greedily. You knew you would cum soon and you wanted him to cum with you. You knew he loved to hear you beg. "Matt, please. Fuck me harder. Please baby. Show me how much you missed me," you said moaning with pleasure.

"Fuck baby. Y/N, I love it when you beg," Matt groaned. Matt thrust into you harder and faster getting his cock as deep as he could into your pussy.

"Make me cum, please!" you begged. Matt reached between you and stroked your clit causing stars to bust behind your eyes. You felt Matt cum and shoot his hot load into you. "Matt!" you screamed as you felt him cumming.

"Y/N!" he roared in response. Your legs fell from around his waist and he leaned his forehead onto yours. He pulled you back to the sofa where the two of you snuggled up together, naked.

"Y/N, I love you," he said kissing your temple.

"I love you to." you replied. "Weren't you telling me a story?" you asked curious about who his sire was if not Damon.

"Yeah. So I'm guessing you want to know my sire is if it's not Damon," he said with a crooked smile.

"Yes," you said returning his smile this time.

"It's you," he said looking at you.

"What? How?" you asked confused.

"The blood you kept in the house to heal me and Jer. I packed it up and took it with me when I went to look for Bonnie and Damon. When I found them I told them what I wanted. Damon snapped my neck and while I was out Bonnie made me a daylight ring. When I woke up I came straight to you," Matt finished his story.

You placed your hand over the place over his heart and kissed him.

"I love you, Matt Donovan. From now until forever," you said tears threatening to fall.

"I love you, Y/N. From now until forever," he said brushing away your tears his other hand over your heart.

You rose to your feet and turned toward your bedroom. You looked back over your shoulder with a sexy stare at the man you loved more than life.

"Come on Donovan. Let's test this sire bond," you said licking your lips. He used his vampire speed to reach you. He threw you over his shoulder and walked toward your bedroom.

"Whatever makes you happy, my love," Matt said with a laugh.

* * *

**A/N2: Oh and no, elietkaterina, still no Elijah. Elijah is my favorite too so I want his to be perfect so have a little patience. Thank you.**


	7. After Party

**A/N: Another down, five more to go. These shots come to me randomly. It just depends on which guy yells the loudest. Stefan was particularly loud this time. He was very excited to _sample _what you have to offer.**

******DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own TVD or TO or anything found therein. _Aerosmith_ ain't mine and neither are their songs. The only thing I own is You (Reader) and Stefan and I came together and decided that you needed no deserved to be done right. Enjoy!**

******REVIEWS = LOVE!**

* * *

**Pairing: Stefan/Reader**

**Rating: Explicit (AO3)**

**Summary: You win a radio contest where the prize is tickets to a great concert. After a few weeks you were still looking for someone to go with you. Your last resort is to post online about your extra ticket. Before you post a gorgeous man offers to be your date to the concert you agree and you get way more than a simple date.**

* * *

You were so excited. You couldn't believe your luck. _Aerosmith_ tickets, front row, hell yeah! You had never won anything until you won the tickets. You figured it was worth a try to call the radio station to try to win the tickets. When you called you were the sixth caller and the DJ asked you to sing a verse and chorus of _Sweet Emotion_. You nailed it and couldn't believe it. You did a happy dance after you hung up.

A few weeks later you still hadn't found anyone to go to the show with you. None of your friends wanted to go. No one from work wanted to go. You were close to posting on the _Aerosmith_ fan page on Facebook to find someone to go with you.

You were sitting at a table in the Mystic Grill trying to compose a post that didn't sound desperate. Your friends were trying to talk you out of the idea. They said you were going the right way to end up murdered, but none of them volunteered to go to the show with you.

"Ok, guys listen. This is my post. 'Hey fellow Virginia _Aerosmith_ fans. I have an extra ticket for the July 7th show, front row. It's in Richmond, contact me if you're interested.' What do you think?" you asked. None of your friends answered. Whatever you thought to yourself. Before you could post your invitation a handsome man stepped up to your table.

"Hi. I'm Stefan. Did I hear you say you had a spare ticket to _Aerosmith_?" he asked with a smile. You didn't think you had been speaking that loud but you must have if he heard you.

"Yeah. You like _Aerosmith_?" you asked.

"Yeah. If you really have an extra ticket I'll pay you for it," he said.

"No. The tickets were a prize, I didn't pay for them. But if you really want it the ticket is yours," you told him.

"Ok but let me drive us to the show." he said with a smile.

"Sure. That sounds great." you said. He gave you his phone number and left the grill.

A few weeks later you answered your door to see Stefan standing there in an extremely tight tshirt and lowrise jeans. He had been gorgeous that day at the Grill. Today he looked sinful. You watched his gaze rake up your body finally meeting your eyes. Even though you were wearing skinny jeans and a crop tee you felt naked under his gaze.

"Hi, Y/N," Stefan said with a smile.

"Hi, Stefan," you responded as the heat crawled up your face.

"You ready to go?" Stefan asked you. You nodded your head yes grabbed the tickets and pulled your door shut. When the two of you emerged from your apartment building he stepped up to a classic red Porshe.

"This is yours?" you asked.

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"It's great," you said sliding into the car through the door he held open.

"So tell me about yourself," Stefan said as he eased into traffic.

"Um, not much to tell. I'm a bullpen reporter for the Mystic Falls Times. You know I cover spaghetti dinners and the many Founders events," you told Stefan with a smile. "Two parents, two siblings and a dog. How about you?" you asked.

"No parents, one brother, no pets," he started. "I am a curator of relics of the American South," Stefan told you.

"A curator, that seems fancy. What exactly do you do?" you asked him.

"I procure artifacts that span from the early 1840's to the Civil War era," he explained.

"What kind of artifacts? And for who?" you asked.

"I specialize in Civil War era things from clothes and jewelry to war items. And I do it for museums and historic societies, like the Founder's Council," Stefan told you.

"Oh so you're responsible for all the displays at the numerous Founder's events," you joked.

"Guilty as charged. You seem a little young to be an _Aerosmith_ fan so how did you discover them?" Stefan asked.

"When I was young I heard _Dream On_ and I was hooked," you said.

"Oh, I thought you were going to say _Don't Want to Miss a Thing_ was your favorite song," he said.

"Um no," you said slightly offended, "I loved them before that. What's your favorite _Aerosmith_ song?"

"_Love in an Elevator_," he said without hesitation.

"Good choice," you answered not looking at him. He smirked and turned on the radio. The two of you sang along for the rest of the drive. You were so excited by the time you arrived at the arena. You couldn't stop smiling. "I am so excited. The only thing that could make this better would be meeting the band," you said as you and Stefan found your seats.

"I can get you backstage," Stefan said.

"How?" you asked.

"I have my ways," he said with a smug smile.

"Yeah right," you said with a roll of your eyes.

You had a great time at the show and Steven Tyler reached out and touched your hand. After the show Stefan led you to the stage door. You stood in line behind people clutching their backstage passes. You tried to urge him out of the line.

"Stefan, let's go!" you said trying to pull him away.

"Y/N, don't worry. It's fine," he reassured you with a crooked smile. He stepped up to the roadie with the clipboard and you waited to get tossed into the street. "Hey, Stefan Salvatore plus one," he said to the guy with the clipboard. The roadie looked down and then back at Stefan. Then exactly like you anticipated he told Stefan his name wasn't on the list.

"Nope, not on the list. Next!" the roadie said loudly. Stefan nonplussed looked the guy in the eye and tried again.

"You made a mistake. Check again, we're on the list," Stefan said.

"I made a mistake. You are on the list. Sorry about that," the roadie said holding the door open for the two of you.

"Stefan, how did you...?" you started to ask but were cut short by the sight of Joe Perry in front of you. You and Stefan took selfies with the band and they signed your tee. As you and Stefan were leaving the arena he pulled you close to him and hugged you.

"That was fun but a lot different than the 70's," he said as he spun you around.

"How could you possibly know what _Aerosmith_ was like in the 70's?" you asked as you walked to his car.

"My Uncle Zac partied with them once and he told me about it," Stefan told you.

"Oh. I have no idea how you pulled that of but it made the whole experience better," you said beaming.

"Want to get a drink?" he asked.

"Yeah. That'd be great," you said happy the night wasn't ending yet.

Stefan found a bar and the two of you matched shots, played pool and danced to the jukebox, or rather you danced he watched. On the way back to Mystic Falls Stefan stopped in a field and parked the car. The two of you laid back on the hood of his car looking at the stars.

When Stefan put his arm around you, you put your head on his shoulder and entwined your legs with his. You looked up at him and he kissed you. You froze for a moment and then relaxed into the kiss.

You rolled over to straddle him still kissing him. Stefan rested his hands on your waist letting you take the lead. You bit his bottom lip then licked away the sting and slid your tongue into his mouth.

His hold on your waist tightened a little as you kissed down his neck. You weren't sure how far things to go. But when Stefan rubbed you against his hardening erection, you made up your mind.

You sat up and pulled your t-shirt over your head. Stefan slid his hands up your back and opened your bra and pulled it from your arms. He leaned forward and took one of your nipples into his mouth and gently sucked causing you to whimper. He switched breasts kneading the one not currently getting attention.

You started to grind your hips into Stefan, telling him exactly what you wanted. He flipped you over onto your back and kissed down your body. He removed your flats and unbuckled your jeans. He pulled them slowly down your shapely legs.

He kissed your instep, your ankles, your calves, the back of your knees and your inner thighs. He kissed your panty clad core. He ran his tongue around your bellybutton. He hooked his fingers into the sides of your panties and pulled them down.

He quickly shed his shirt and removed his jeans. He blanketed your body with his and slid his hand between your bodies to play with the bundle of nerves hidden at the juncture of your thighs. You inhaled sharply when he made contact.

He kissed you deeply as he slid two fingers in and out of you at a tortuously slow pace. You were writhing on the hood of his car begging for release. Stefan kissed you soundly and moved down your body. He used his hands to push your thighs wider apart and he took a long slow lick across your center. He hooked his arms under your thighs and began to lap at your pussy like a man possessed. When your released happened it came with a gush of liquid leaving your body.

When Stefan looked up at you, you were frozen in place. His eyes had turned black and there were black veins crawling down his face. He moved away at a blinding pace. You sat up and called him over.

"Stefan. Please come here," you coaxed. He didn't turn to face you and when he spoke his voice was low.

"Y/N, I'm so sorry. I can explain even though you probably won't believe me," he said apologetic.

"Stefan, look at me, please," you said. He turned to face you his face back to normal. "Stefan, it's ok," you tried to convince him.

"I'm not scared. I understand," you explained.

"Understand what? " he asked moving closer.

"What just happened. What you are," you said holding out your hand to him.

"How?" he asked taking your hand and joining you on the hood of the car.

"I was born and raised in Mystic Falls, my family belongs to the council. I know," you told him pulling him atop you as you lay back onto the hood. You wrapped your legs around him rubbing your still wet pussy against his throbbing dick. "Stefan please," you pleaded. He slid slowly into you and you arched your back off the hood. Stefan moved slowly at first establishing a rhythm. "Faster," you begged. He picked up speed at your request.

"Y/N, you feel so good around me. So tight," Stefan moaned as he began to pound you harder.

"Stefan please go deeper!" you cried. Stefan pounded his granite like cock as far inside you as possible causing you to cry out in pleasure. You could feel the tell tale signs of another climax looming. "Stefan, I'm so close. Make me cum!" you moaned. Your plea made Stefan thrust into your dripping pussy harder. His face changed before your eyes and you felt your walls gripping him tighter.

"Cum for me, Y/N," Stefan said as he filled you with his cum. Your climax rocketed through your body as you felt Stefan release inside you. You opened your eyes when you finally came down from your euphoric high, Stefan was staring down at you.

"What?" you asked feeling a little shy.

"Nothing. Thanks for not turning away from me," he smiled sadly.

"Thanks for the greatest sex of my life!" you quipped trying to lighten the mood. He smiled.

"You're very welcome," he said as he helped you dress. You rode back to Mystic Falls in a comfortable silence. He walked you to your door and kissed you.

"I had fun, Stefan. Thank you for a wonderful evening," you said properly, trying to hide your laugh. You couldn't and he joined your laughter. "Good night, Stefan," you said once you had your laughter under control. You opened your front door and turned to face him.

"Good night, Y/N. Next time we'll try love in an elevator," he said as he strolled away from your front door.


End file.
